This invention relates to thermal barrier coatings made from ceramic materials and to metallic parts having such thermal barrier coatings. The thermal barrier coatings have particular utility in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are well developed mechanisms for converting chemical potential energy, in the form of fuel, to thermal energy and then to mechanical energy for use in propelling aircraft, generating electrical power, pumping fluids, etc. At this time, the major available avenue for improved efficiency of gas turbine engines appears to be the use of higher operating temperatures. However, the metallic materials used in gas turbine engines are currently very near the upper limits of their thermal stability. In the hottest portion of modem gas turbine engines, metallic materials are used at gas temperatures above their melting points. They survive because they are air cooled. But providing air cooling reduces engine efficiency.
Accordingly, there has been extensive development of thermal barrier coatings for use with cooled gas turbine aircraft hardware. By using a thermal barrier coating, the amount of cooling air required can be substantially reduced, thus providing a corresponding increase in efficiency.
Such coatings are invariably based on ceramic. Mullite and alumina have been proposed, but zirconia is the current material of choice. Zirconia must be modified with a stabilizer to prevent the formation of the monoclinic phase. Typical stabilizers include yttria, calcia, ceria, and magnesia.
Generally speaking, metallic materials have coefficients of thermal expansion which exceed those of ceramic materials. Consequently, one of the problems that must be addressed in the development of successful thermal barrier coatings is to match the coefficient of thermal expansion of the ceramic material to the metallic substrate so that upon heating, when the substrate expands, the ceramic coating material does not crack. Zirconia has a high coefficient of thermal expansion and this is a primary reason for the success of zirconia as a thermal barrier material on metallic substrates.
Despite the success with thermal barrier coatings, there is a continuing desire for improved coatings which exhibit superior thermal insulation capabilities, especially those improved in insulation capabilities when normalized for coating density. Weight is always a critical factor when designing gas turbine engines, particularly rotating parts. Ceramic thermal barrier coatings are not load supporting materials, and consequently they add weight without increasing strength. There is a strong desire for a ceramic thermal barrier material which adds the minimum weight while providing the maximum thermal insulation capability. In addition, there are the normal desires for long life, stability and economy.